


The Question Is...

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question Is...

**Author's Note:**

> I've sorta been struggling with writer's block for like a week now and then I was over reading [this fic](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/749978.html) and I saw this line: _I really should have been paying attention; it's not every day I get a ride in Abby's…hearse._ And I started thinking about Ziva thoughts on the hearse and then this drabble was born. So long story, short. Thank you, [](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/profile)[**ariestess**](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/)  , lol.

**Title:** The Question Is...  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto **  
Category:** General  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #80 Why?  
 **Word Count:** 103  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Ziva wonders why.  
 **Author's Note:** I've sorta been struggling with writer's block for like a week now and then I was over reading [this fic](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/749978.html) and I saw this line: _I really should have been paying attention; it's not every day I get a ride in Abby's…hearse._ And I started thinking about Ziva thoughts on the hearse and then this drabble was born. So long story, short. Thank you, [](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/profile)[**ariestess**](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/)  , lol.  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

__  
[**My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

 

“You know, Abigail, there are many things about you that I do not understand.”

Abby grins.“I noticed,” she takes the bite out of her words with a kiss.

“Your taste in art is unique.”

“Thank you,” she replies with a happy lilt.

Ziva wrinkles her nose. "You're taste in men is...odd."

"Hey!" Abby objects playfully. "I like you, don’t I?”

"Mmm, but I am not a man."

Abby mock-gasps. "Really?"

Ziva ignores her.

"But what I really do not understand, is why do you own a hearse? It is a vehicle for the dead yes? And it does not even go fast.”


End file.
